The Adventures Of Two Friends: Madness In Hawaii!
Madness In Hawaii! is a 90-minute special episode of the animated series The Adventures Of Two Friends. This episode aired on March 7, 2008. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Killer and Mr. Stevens * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson * Jason Marsden as Rick Carter * Kath Soucie as Miss Westerlee * John DiMaggio as Ted Carter and Hotel Manager * Danny Cooksey as Zack Benson * Byrne Offutt as Mike * Michael Reisz as Timmy and Jason * Ashley Tisdale as Cherie * Mae Whitman as Ginger * Candi Milo as Miranda Carter * Adam Wylie as Richard * Mindy Cohn as Layla Bell * Christy Carlson Romano as Abby * Tom Kenny as The Volcano God * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Larkin Plot Ted Carter agrees to be a guest at the opening of a brand new hotel in Hawaii and he can take his family along. Nancy spreads a word to the whole school that she's going to Hawaii. Everyone seems to be jealous. A few days after the Carters leave, both the Brooks' and the Stewarts win a trip to Hawaii in a loterry. The Brooks' and the Stewarts arrive in Hawaii and meet up with the Carters. Jimmy attempts to swoon Nancy, but he sees another girl and walks to her instead. Ted tells both the families about the hotel opening and reluctantly agrees to bring them along. Everyone is at the beach, enjoying some time and doing many things, such as surfing, swimming, sunbathing and playing volleyball. Ted gets a call about signing a few papers and walks back to the hotel. Lucy gets attracted to a surfer boy named Jason and asks him to teach her to surf. A researcher named Dr. Larkin arrives at the place to investigate the island's huge volcano. He tells the Brooks', the Stewarts and the Carters about his needs to uncover some secrets of the volcano. Jimmy walks to the girl and introduces himself to her. The girl's name is Abby and she works as a waitress. Jimmy blushes and asks Abby to bring him a drink. Abby agrees. Jimmy excitedly tells Andy that Abby agreed to do something for him. Andy tells Jimmy that he can return the favor to her. After accepting the drink, Jimmy asks Abby what he can do for her in return. Abby says that she needs a special flower that grows near the huge volcano. Jimmy decides to get the flower and drags Andy along. Back at the beach, Lucy is still taught by Jason how to surf. Lucy can't stand on the surfboard and keeps falling off. Jason tells Lucy that she's funny. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Andy walk around the jungle searching for the flower. Andy sees the volcano. Jimmy decides to go there. Andy says that it's not a good idea, but, of course, Jimmy didn't listen as he's now far away. Andy runs to catch up with Jimmy. Jimmy and Andy find Dr. Larkin. Dr. Larkin tells them that he can sense that the volcano is inactive. Andy fears that the volcano might be awaken sooner or later, but Jimmy finds it to be exciting as he wants to see the volcano erupt and runs off, with Andy and Dr. Larkin following. Soon, the three of them find the volcano. Jimmy starts searching for the flower, but accidentally opens a secret entrance. Jimmy and Andy enter and are soon trapped. Jimmy and Andy start walking around the cave, but they encounter some traps. They manage to avoid them. Jason tells Lucy about the fiesta that might take place tonight and asks her to meet him there. Lucy agrees and she thinks that Jason is asking her to a date. Nancy can't believe this. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Andy are still walking around the cave until they find a secret chamber. Jimmy sees a giant idol statue and touches it. The chamber starts to shake. A loud voice is heard and it says that it's the Volcano God. The Volcano God tells Jimmy and Andy that they breached to the zone of his peace and he says that the volcano might erupt because of this. Jimmy says that it's cool. The Volcano God tells him that it's not cool as everyone might be in danger. The chamber begins to collapse and Jimmy and Andy run into an another cave. They find the exit. As soon as Jimmy and Andy run outside, the volcano begins to erupt. The lava is flown out of the volcano and it goes to the village. Everyone begins to panic. Andy blames Jimmy for what happened. Jimmy sarcastically apologizes to Andy. Andy tells Jimmy that he has to apologize to the Volcano God. Jimmy looks at the sky and sarcastically apologizes for the mess. There's no response and Jimmy asks Andy what's going on. Andy tells Jimmy that he didn't really apologize. The opening of the new hotel is interrupted by the lava and everyone escapes. Lucy and Nancy wonder what's going on. Lucy says that Jimmy and Andy may be behind something wrong. Dr. Larkin finds Jimmy and Andy and is shocked to see what's going on. Jimmy then decides to stop the lava and says that it could be the right way to make it up to the Volcano God. Andy agrees with Jimmy. Jimmy finds a flower. Dr. Larkin says that it's a special flower that blooms near the volcano. Jimmy exclaims that he found it until Andy brings him back to earth, reminding him of the danger ahead. Jimmy, Andy and Dr. Larkin pick up as many rocks as they can to change the direction of the lava. However, the direction is changed to the boardwalk where the fiesta will take place. Carts, booths and many more things are used the change the lava's direction only to have the direction going to the beach. More carts, umbrellas, surfboards and some more things are used to change the direction of the lava that goes to the jungle. The lava stops at a small lake and the lava falls apart after a contact with water. The island is saved. Jimmy and Andy go back to the Volcano God's chamber. Andy angrily tells Jimmy to apologize. Jimmy finally hestitates and apologizes to the Volcano God. The Volcano God accepts the apology as he saw Jimmy and Andy trying to save the island from the lava. Later that night, everyone is enjoying the fiesta. Jimmy gives the flower to Abby. Abby tells Jimmy that he's sweet, but she has a date with Jason. Both Jimmy and Lucy are stunned to find out that Abby and Jason are dating.